danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Khan of White Donkey
חאן החמור הלבן thumb|ימין| מתוך הפייס בוק,הינו מבנה היסטורי עתיק הממוקם בסמטאות צפת הקסומות כיום הוא מהווה מעין מוזיאון חי ונושם המשמש בית ליצירת תרבות ומוזיקה חאן החמור הלבן" הוא מבנה היסטורי ייחודי בן יותר משבע מאות שנים. במקור הוא שימש מקום מפגש והיווה חלק מהשוק של צפת. במהלך שלושת השנים האחרונות הוא עבר שיפוץ ושימור תוך שימוש בשיטות מסורתיות ובחומרים טבעיים מתוך תשומת לב ויצירתיות ששמרה על חזותו ההיסטורית. כיום הוא מהווה מעין מוזיאון חי ונושם המהווה בית ליצירת תרבות ואומנות איכותית, מרכז קהילתי, מרכז אקולוגי ומוקד משיכה לאירועים רבים שנערכים בו. החאן הוא מקום מעולה להכיר בו אנשים בעלי מודעות סביבתית וחברתית. כמו כן זהו מקום לחזור בו למקורות הקשורים לחיים בריאים עבור עצמך ועבור כדור-הארץ. במקום מתקיימים דרך קבע שיעורי יוגה, הרצאות, סדנאות, הופעות, ערבי ריקודים ועוד... מדי יום חמישי מתקיים בחאן "יום בריאות" למען שרות הקהילה. אורחי החאן מוזמנים לטיפולי אקופנטורה ורפואה סינית מסורתית, למסאז' ולטיפולים נוספים לגוף ולנפש במחיר סמלי של 50 ₪ לטיפול. כמו כן, כחלק מהאירוח במקום אתם מוזמנים להתכבד במטעמים מבר המשקאות וחטיפי הבריאות האורגניים הפועל במקום. חאן החמור הלבן שוכן בלב קריית האומנים בצפת ומשמש מקום מפגש מרכזי לאומנים תושבי השכונה ולשיתופי פעולה מעניינים החוצים את תחומי האומנות הרבים הפועלים באיזור * ניתן ללון בחאן החמור הלבן בכל ימי הקורס בתיאום עם שמחה (ללא תשלום אך בתנאים מסוימים) * החאן הוא מבנה גדול, נעים וקריר ביותר (יתרון לשיא הקיץ), יש בו מטבח, שירותים, חשמל. * נא להביא שקי שינה אם תרצו ללון, רחצה אפשרית במעיינות שסובבים את העיר מכל הכיוונים. * החאן ממוקם בלב העיר וממנו גישה נוחה לכל מקום בעיר ברגל. המקור: אתר פירסומי תולדות המקום thumb|ימין|[[שוק הכתנים (שוק הכותנה) בירושלים העתיקה צילם:ranbar]] ירחון סגולה לחודש אב תשע"א הקדיש לתולדות המקום כתבה מאת יואב שורק. בין השאר נאמר בה. המבנה העתיק שימש כחאן מרכזי בהתקופה הממלוכית בארץ ישראל 1291-1571. הממלוכים הפכו את העיר צפת למרכז שלטונם בצפון, מנהר הליטני עד לצפון השומרון. הממלוכים השתמשו ב"אבלק" לבניה, שילוב של אבנים בצבעים שונים, כמו: בזלת - שחור וגיר -לבן. וכך ניתן לזהות את שרידי המבנים. איפיונים נוספים למבנה:קשתות גבוהות ויפות, צורת החלל כולו במתכונת של "קמרון הבית"- דומה לשוק הכותנה בירושלים שאף הוא נבנה על-ידי הממלוכים. הוא מצא שציר המבנה הוא מצפון לדרום, יתכן שתכנון זה מנע את הריסת המבנה ברעידות האדמה בצפת, שכן זה הציר בו נעה האדמה בעת רעידות האדמה בצפת. הוא סבור כי יש חלקים למבנה שטרם נחשפו ובתכנון גם לרכוש אותם. על משקם המבנה ומייסד המקום, כתב יואב שורק. משה טוב קרפס היה מחלוציה של תעשיית המחשבים בעמק הסיליקון הקליפורני. "רחוק שנות דור מחורבותיה לוחשות הסוד של צפת העתיקה". היה קשור לרב זלמן שכטר שלומי שייסד את זרם "היהדות המתחדשת". עלה ארצה התיישב בנחלאות ומשם עלה לצפת, כחלק מהקהילה האנגלוסקסית של העיר. עיר המקובלים הביא אותו ללמוד ולקבל ולהתחבר בכיוון יתר "אורתודוקסי", כדבריו. "קיסמי הגליל" צבי גיל כתב על החאן קסמי הגליל: מחרוזת רשמים חורפיים מן ההר - "בחוץ,כאמור, אין זכר למה שיתגלה לנגד עיניך כאשר תפתח את הדלת, או השער. מבנה ואנשים בלתי רגילים, נכון יותר רגילים למקום המרטיט הזה ששמו צפת, ליתר דיוק צפת העתיקה. פעם המקום שימש כחאן והגרעין שלו נבנה כול הנראה לפני שבע מאות שנה, והוא שימש, כשמו, אכסניה ותחנה לשיירות בנתיב הסחר ההיסטורי. במשך השנים הוזנח ולפני כמה שנים נמצא לו גואל בדמותו של יהודי יליד אמריקה בשם פיטר קרֶפס – peter kreps אשר שינה את שמו למשה טוב, שמצא בו עניין, ושיקם אותו. את החאן הוא קרא "החאן של החמור הלבן" וזה גם הלוגו שלו. מדובר בבניין קשתות יפהפה שמתנשא בפנים לגבהים שונים, חלקם עד לשמונה מטרים לערך. טוב לא הפך את המקום לא לגלריה לא לשוק תכשיטים אלא פיתח את המקום כמכון אלטרנטיבי לאקולוגיה אנושית, בריאות, תרבות,אירועים,מופעים. את המקום מנהלת עמותה בשם ,הלב"ב. שעוסקת בנושאי סביבה ובמסגרתה מתקיימת פעילות כמו מחזור והפחת פסולת,לימודי טבע ואקולוגיה, טיפוח גני ירק סביבתיים. כול זאת בסיוע צעירות וצעירים מישובי וקיבוצי הסביבה . הסיסמה של החאן הוא "המקום שבו אנשים,אקולוגיה,תרבות ובריאות נפגשים". איך נבנה הפרויקט באתר "שינוי ירוק - בוא נשאיר חותם" נכתב על-ידי אלכס מור איך מעודדים בנייה ירוקה? - אז אני רוצה לספר לך על הפרוייקט האחרון שהקדשתי לו כמעט שנתיים רצופות מחיי הפרוייקט הוא "חאן החמור הלבן" - חאן צפתי שתיפקד כגלריה/מחסן של מישהו. בפעם הראשונה שראיתי את המקום הוא נראה לי כמקום קטן טחוב עם בעיות רטיבות קשות ועוד יותר קשות הבעיות הקונסטרוקטיביות של המבנה. ביחד התגיסנו בעל הבית, מאסטרו בנאי ואנוכי, לנסות להבין איך ניתן דבר ראשון לפתור את בעיות הביניין, קבלן שימור באותם ימים היה אחד בעכו שלשכור את שרותיו אומר לשלם הרבה מאוד כסף. חשבנו שנוכל ללמד קבלן מקומי לעבוד בחומרים טבעיים, טעינו. רצינו שלא יכנס בטון לביניין כצורך ולא כגימיק, החלטנו על הטפלת מים אפורים ומיחזורם לניאגרות, חימום תת רצפתי שעובד על חימום מים ע"י גז והמכונה משתמשת בחום שנמצא באויר, נקרא HEAT PUMP, יש כאלו מערכות בארץ עדיין לא עד הסוף יעילות בגלל עלויות ביצוע. בנוסף רצינו אמבטיה שתוכל לשמש כבריכה ושנוכל למלות אותה ממי הגשם. לאחר חפירות שערכנו במקום גילינו בור מים במצב שמיש ובבוא היום נוכל למלות אותו במים ולהעביר לאמבטיה, תנור אדמה לאפיית לחמים הוא חלק בלתי נפרד מהמטבח של המקום, הכנות למערכת סולארית בעתיד כשיהייה גג, ועוד הרבה דברים יפים וטובים. אבל החלק הזה היה קל להחליט, כל האלמנטים האקולוגים ברורים ומובנים ככל שיהיו מצריכים בעלי מקצוע שיודעים לבנות וחומרי גלם שונים ומשונים. אחד הדברים בהם עסקנו הכי הרבה זה איך מעבירים חומרי גלם מבלי להפריעה לשכנים, מה עוד שסימטאות צפת לא מאפשרות מיכון כבד, כל הביניין לא איפשר לעבוד בתוכו עם מיכון חשמלי, אפילו לא קונגו. היינו צריכים למצוא בנאים שעדיין יודעים לסתת עם פטיש או בנאים שיודעים לחפור עם מעדר, ככל שזה נשמע קל, תתפלא לדעת שמעט מאוד בנאים הכן יודעים לבנות. את חומר הגלם העברנו בעזרתם של אתיופים קהילה חלשה מאוד בצפת שסיפקנו לרבים מהם עבודה באתר. הבנאים כולם בגלל אופיו המיוחד של הביניין, שבינתיים נחשף והתגלה כאחד המבנים הנדירים ביותר בארצנו, לפחות לאלו שעבדו בו, היו צעירים אומנים שרוצים ללמוד את מלכות הבניה השונות, הם ביחד עם בנאים מנוסים למדו את רזי המקצוע והיום הם אחרים, בקצת. מערכות היחסים שנרקמו בין הביניין והקהילה שסביבו: שכנים, חברים וסתם תיירות מזדמנת, היו כאלו שפתאום כולם מעריכים אחד את השני. היו ימי עבודה שבמנוחת הצהריים היו העוברים ושבים שומעים מחלונות המבנה מוסיקה זה היה פרוייקט עם אופי של פעם, כולם מדברים עם כולם, 50% מהפועלים היו נשים, דבר נדיר מאוד בבניה של ימינו, נשים קלעו מסביב לצינורות הביוב היורדים על הקיר ואח"כ טייחנו אותם, נשים וגברים כיחלו את הפוגות בין האבנים, וניקו אבן אבן עם סבון ועדיין שרו ושמחו. הביניין היום בשלבים סופיים, כרגע מתכוננים ליציקת רצפת סיד באולם הגדול, על גבי תשתית אבן שבנינו בשיטת הדרך הרומית ולאחריו נוכל לגשת לסידור מערכות. על מפעילי האתר המקור: אתר מפעילי האתר עמותת הלב"ב יושבת ב"חאן החמור הלבן" בלב העיר העתיקה של צפת. החאן הוא מן הביניינים העתיקים ביותר בצפת, עם עבר עשיר של כ-700 שנה ומיקום מרכזי על נתיב סחר היסטורי חשוב. במשך הדורות שימש המבנה מקום כינוס וחניה לשיירות ומרכז לפעילות מסחרית. כיום לאחר שיקום יצירתי, מקצועי ואוהב, מהווה החאן מוזיאון חי למסורות בנייה מקומיות, יצירתיות ולהיסטוריה של צפת. החאן משרת את הקהילה ומהווה מרכז חינוכי עבור תושבי צפת ומבקרים. המרכז מספק מתחם איכותי וייחודי לאירועים תרבותיים וקהילתיים באזור. עמותת הלב"ב - המרכז לחיים בריאים בצפת, שואפת להפוך את צפת לעיר בת-קיימא, שתומכת ברווחתם הגופנית, הנפשית והרוחנית של תושביה, כפרטים וכקהילה, ובאיכות הסביבה הפיזית שלהם. על ידי דוגמא אישית ויצירת הזדמנויות להתנסות ישירה, עמותת הלב"ב מאפשרת ומקדמת נטילת אחריות אישית והשתתפות פעילה בשמירה על הסביבה ובתרומה לבריאות הקהילה. הלב"ב משמשת כמרכז פעילות ומידע, מסייעת למאמצים מקומיים לקראת קיימות, ומקיימת פעילויות חינוך, הסברה, והתנסות בתחומים הבאים: - שימור ושיקום סביבתי - צמצום ייצור פסולת ומחזור - בריאות גופנית ונפשית, ריפוי וגדילה רוחנית - גינון וחקלאות - תרבות מסורתית מקומית - כלכלה מקומית "ירוקה" המבוססת על אורח חיים בריא - הפקת אנרגיה ממקורות מתחדשים - דו קיום בין קבוצות אוכלוסיה שונות כל פעילויות עמותת הלב"ב מבוססות על איזון ושילוב בין בריאות אישית, קיימות, חינוך ואקולוגיה. הלב"ב מיישמת את עקרונות הקיימות בפעילויותיה, בהשקפת עולמה ובצורת הניהול שלה. הלב"ב אינה מזוהה עם כל ארגון, פוליטי או דתי, ומקבלת בברכה את כל המעוניינים להצטרף לפעילויות שלה. הביניין הזה יותר משהוא עזר לסביבה (ואני בטוח שהוא עזר) הסביבה עזרה לו, האתר באנגלית האתר באנגלית כולל אוסף מרשים של תוכן Spring flows on at the Khan of the White Donkey The Khan of the White Donkey is continues the spring season with a series of musical, cultural and spiritual happenings. Thursday evenings we will host outstanding world music artists, including the best virtuoso performers in the country. Tuesday evenings we will be offering a variety of cultural events: quality films, lectures, and meetings with unique personalities. Wednesday evenings will be dedicated to women’s gatherings, including musical performances, Rosh Chodesh parties, evenings of song and dance, and more. Tuesdays during the day the Khan is open for a weekly Community Holistic Health Clinic, with low cost acupuncture (with Marc Ben Shabat) and other holistic treatments. Organic refreshment bar. The first Friday of each month we will be running a community market at the Ma’ayan HaRadum (details in separate flyer) In addition, we offer classes, workshops, and a variety of courses in ecolog, holistic health, music, and Judaism. We welcome residents of Tzfat and the Galilee who love and appreciate high quality music and cultural events, and are looking for a place to meet in the evenings, enjoy themselves, and enrich their spirits in an ecologically conscious manner. The Khan of the White Donkey also hosts private events, celebrations, conferences, and workshops for up to 100 people. (For more information please contact us.) The Khan of the White Donkey Tet-Zayin 5, Artists Quarter, Tzfat 077-2345719 | 052-677-5751 info@thekhan.org קטגוריה:צפת